My love for Draco
by Shinogu Lover
Summary: Kittie(my character) turns dark and gets transferred to Slythirin. She and Draco go out. They have future plans for eachother. What are they? Please check out my first fan fic.
1. After I got Transferred To Slythirin

Chapter 1: Two weeks after being transferred to slythrien

I walked into the dormitory after class and put my black and purple dress robes (from Japan) on, spiked my hair up, put a nice Japanese necklace and bracelets on, plus makeup, white face, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, black lipstick, and, this time, purple streaks in my hair, I walked down to the common room and saw everyone stare at me. I shrugged and then it was time to go into the entrance hall, malfoy was waiting for me, I have grown more evil since I have been here, now Dumbledore had moved me to slythrien, where I fit perfectly in the scene, I put my arm around his, all the Gryffindors were looking at me with disgusted looks, I smiled my evil smile and they went back to their business the doors opened and people walked into the great hall, the lights were dim and there was a band up on the stage it was the weird sisters a popular band, malfoy wanted to dance and we danced to a slow song they played, then Dumbledore stood up, "now a special treat, we have a muggle band called slipknot going to play for us so put your hand together for them!" my dad and his band showed up and ran to the stage, Corey said " hey I'm looking for Kittie, if your out there I need you to come up here with your boyfriend!" Draco and I walked up to the stage and he smiled, I took the mic "hello how are you? Id like you to meet Corey, Mick, Sid, Shawn, Paul, Chris, James, Craig, and my dad Joey! so they are going to play some songs for you!" the crowd was silent, Corey said "man this is a rough crowd how bout a slow song first?" they started playing Virmillion pt.2 Draco danced with me slow, I put my head on his shoulder, he moved his hand lower onto my lower back, I could see my dad watching as he sang his solo, Draco whispered in my ear "hey, want me to go further?" I said "not right now" Draco did anyway, he put his hand on my butt and I backed up and saw dad smile, so I leaned into Draco again, he held me close, I put my head back on his shoulder, he kissed my neck and moved his hand back to my butt.


	2. Down The Courtyard and The Secret

Down to the courtyard and the mysterious secret

When we were done dancing, we went out into the courtyard, we sat behind a bush and he moved close and kissed my forehead, then my lips, we kissed for about a minute, then I pulled him close, I stroked his chest, he smiled and he stroked my back, I loved it, he said "why don't we go to the dormitory?" I nodded we walked toward the entrance to the school, then I saw someone jump out of the bushes it was Corey! I jumped as he called for my dad "HEY JOEY FOUND YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S WITH HER BOYFRIEND!" dad came over and said "where were you i've been looking for you?" draco said "we were in the bushes making out" I elbowed him and Corey said "good job on scoring so far have fun!" I smiled and my dad said "go have fun!" I kissed Joey and draco and I ran to the dormitory he pulled me into the closest door, it was the girls room, but he didn't care he was just pulling off my dress robes when we heard the portrait close, I yanked my sleeve back up and ran out there, it was snape! he looked at me to Draco, and said, "you know there is no contact allowed in this school ms. Jordison, Mr. malfoy, 5 points taken but I will only make it 3 since I didn't catch you doing anything." he left and Draco muttered "I bet he would like to catch us doing somthing" I giggled then we heard the portrait open, my dads band was standing right there! I smiled "hi daddy! What are you doing here?" he sat down and said "need a place to crash, so you teacher... umm... what was his name? oh yeah Snape he said to crash here and to keep an eye on you two, like I care I want to sleep" then the door burst open, Lucious stormed in and grabbed Malfoy by the arm I could feel him look me up and down, he gave me a horrible look and snapped at Draco "how many times have I told you to not to be with mudbloods! There are 10 right here, how dare you" I lost it I walked over to them and smacked his hand off of Draco; he glared at me I said "get _your_ hand off _my_ boyfriend!" Locius sneered he snapped back "your poisoning his head with your pitiful excuse of a witch" that's when my dad and his friends stepped in, my dad said "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Lucius had the last straw he left in an instant Draco said "crap! Now i'm going to get it when I get home!" I Sid "well you know you don't have to go home you can go with us!" he shook his head "no I cant" my dad said "Kittie there is something I need to talk to you about, with Dumbledore" I shivered we went up to his office, Joey said "well your mother and I have decided to tell you that you are adopted, your headmaster knows who your real dad is," Dumbledore said "yes Kittie your real father is Tom Riddle, now I don't want you going _anywhere_ alone ok" I started crying, I stormed out of the room, I ran back to the girls dorm and cried into my pillow, " I wonder what Draco will think when I tell him" I heard a voice behind me " he'd bow down to you or he'd deal with me." I lifted my head up so fast that my neck popped I was face to face with my real father, I ran to him he hugged me and I put my arms around his neck he said "I want you to come with me, I will make you a princess, worshiped by the ones that fear you, you can be great! All you have to do is say the words!" I said " yes ill go with you dad!"


	3. To The Drak Lord's Place

Chapter 3:To the Dark Lord's Place

The room changed and I passed out, I woke up laying in a bed with red velvet and black velvet, the red sheets were over me and the black velvet was draped around the bed, I sat up and the red velvet fell off and reveled a beautiful red velvet nightgown with black lace, I grabbed the robe that was on the door next to my nightstand, I walked out into the hall way and looked out the window I was probably on the 6th floor, I started walking down the steps and dad saw me " I'm having a meeting here soon, LocIus is bringing Draco, do you get along dear?" I hesitated " uh he's my boyfriend" dad smiled "well my girl is growing up right before my eyes, now go get ready" I ran back to my room and chose a sexy Goth outfit then the door opened and she heard Draco and his dad arguing about me! Draco yelled "why can't you give her a chance, she's very nice and hot!" His dad got aggravated "Draco you know what I think about muggles! And it is strictly forbidden to the dark lord!" I walked out eyeliner pencil in hand "will you shut up Lucius i'm trying to put my makeup on! My dad is having a meeting soon and I need to get ready!" Draco and his dad both gaped "y-y-you are the dark lords daughter!" Lucius gaped Draco ran and kissed her "Abby! How are you! Dad and I were just talking about you! Now we can go out without anybody saying anything! Isn't that great!" I jumped on him and kissed him, his dad was speechless my dad walked in and said "Well are you going to let Draco date my daughter?" he said with a forceful look lucius said "Of course." He said with a rude tone, they left leaving Draco and I alone, he pushed me up against the wall, "Now how bout that kiss?" He was 2 centimeters from my mouth when the door burst open, his dad ran in and pulled Draco away from me and slapped him he turned to me" Filthy girl" He said and he slapped me where I fell, he left the room and I yelled "DADDY!" Lucius ran back in and covered my mouth. Draco jumped up and pushed Lucius off of me. Draco kicked him and said "I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH KITTIE AGAIN! Or I will have your throat and don't try me because I will!"


	4. Yes! Yes! I am ready!

Chapter 4: Yes! Yes! I am Ready!

Lucius still laid on the floor looking with a death stair at Draco and then got up and walked off. Draco and I ran to my dad and I said to him "Daddy! Lucius came bursting in my room and pushed Draco on the floor and slapped him and then pushed me on the floor and called me a filthy girl and then slapped me! I think you need to watch him!" Daddy said" Well I think I will get you and Draco body gaurds. I will make sure they protect you at all costs, and keep out of your personal business and stuff. I love you honey and I will make sure know one will ever hurt you and Draco. You can count on that." Draco and I said" Thank you so much." We ran back to my room and went straight to the bed. Draco laid right next to me. He put his hand around me and pulled me closer. He said" Now where were we?" I said" We were about to kiss." We started to make out. Then I sopped and said" Wait. Don't you think we should?" Draco Said" Yes I do think we should. Besides we have been together for a long time now. Ok lets get under the covers first and clothes off." I said" Do you really think we are ready for this?" Draco said" Only if you are because I am." I replied back with a slightly below kinda scream of" Yes! Yes! I am ready!"


	5. This Is Where It Begins

Chapter 5: This is where it begins

Draco started to take off my dress and I unbuttoned his shirt. Then he went for my bra. He slowly unsnapped it and threw it on the floor. Draco put his hands on me again and began to move down lower and lower making sure to rub every inch of my curved body. As he did that, he knelt down as he got to my panies. He began to take my panties off and he threw them on the floor too. I took off his pants and then his boxers and threw them on the floor with the rest of the clothes. We climbed into my bed and began to make out. We got closer and closer. Until finally Draco got on top of me and said to me" Are you ready?" I replied" YES! DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT WITH ME! I'M YOURS DRACO!" He starts out slowly going In and out and then he shoves really hard in making sure I moaned. He keep on going in and out really slow and then lunges in me to make me moan. We rolled onto our sides and then Draco was on the bottom and I was on top. I said" Now it is my turn!" I go up and down, up and down really fast and hard to make sure he feels it and I made Draco moan. Draco said to try to go faster and harder! I rolled over and said" I can't you try it." But he couldn't we were exhausted already about three minutes. But Draco started to rub my body. He rubbed my tummy then went higher and got to my breasts. He squeezed them and then he licked in between my breasts and began to suck on my breasts. Draco stopped and kissed my body all the way to my neck. Draco bit me and started to suck on my skin giving me a hickey. We got so exhausted and so into having sex that we forgot about daddy's meeting.


	6. The Big Questions

Chapter 6:The big questions

We fell asleep. We woke up and got dressed. Draco went out the door first and I followed. We went down the stairs and walked to the drive way heading for the maze in the back yard. In the middle of that maze was a private garden that no one knows how to get to. We Started and we made it through in no time flat. Draco saw a bench and a fountain and said to me" Let's go sit down over there." With a sweet little smirk on his face and a glow in his eyes from the morning sun. We sat on that bench for a few minuites stairing at the pretty fountian before I asked this out of no where question," Las.. uhh last night. Wa.. wa.. was that your first time?" Draco's face flushed red and mine did too. He said" Yes. Was it your first too?". I looked into his beautiful green eyes and said" Yes. Yes it was." We both looked at each other for a moment. Then I asked him" Do you think I will get pregnet?" He replied" Maybe. I don't know. D…d…Do you want a baby?" I started to cry and said" Only if you would like me to have your child." His eyes widend really big and his face had the most happiest look on his face I have ever saw. Most of the time. he has a stone face and never smiles. But today… today was different. He looked at me and grinned and said" Kittie yes I would love for you to bare my children." I looked at him and showed the biggest smile I have ever shown in my life and hugged him so tight I think he couldn't breath. He hugged back and we went back into the house and I told Draco to go to my room and wait for me there. I walked to my dad's room and knocked on the door. He said" Come in!" I asked him" May I talk to you for a moment." He said" Sure honey. Anything for you. Tell me anything you like." I said to him" I hope this doesn't surprise you but Draco and I are going to try to ummm… uhh… Have… a…uhhem uhh have a baby." My dad said to me " I could never be more happy for you in my life than I am now." I smiled and said" You are? Your not mad at Draco and I?" Daddy said" Of course not honey. I am watching my baby grow is all. I am very happy for you and glad to become a grand parent.I am behind you on a baby a 100 the whole way." I scream jumped up and gave him the biggest hug I could give to him.I walked towards the door and grabbed the door knob. I said before I went out the door" You know daddy, You are the coolest dad any girl could have." He smiled and I did too.


	7. Our Dream Has Come True

Chapter 7:Our dream has come true

It has been a few months and Draco and I have been having sex every week to try to get a baby. Well one night we had our usual routine and I went to the doctor and he said to me" Well we got the test results in. And I got some good news for you. You are pregnet." I jumped up with joy. And said" Thank you doc. Can I get dressed now and leave?" He said" Sertinly you can." I got dressed as quick as I could and ran out the hospital doors and down the stairs and through the front doors and into Dracos arms. I told him th good news. He was just as happy as I was. We went home and started to decide on if the baby was a boy we would name him Chris. And if the baby was a girl we would name her Katie. I said to Draco" Hold on a sec. Don't you think we should get married before we have the baby?" He said" Yea when do you wanna get married?" I said" How about three days from now? We can get our own house and get married in three days from now." He said" Sounds good. Letsgo shopping for a house now." I said "Hold on a sec. I will be back. Stay put! Don't go any where." He said" I would never go any where with out you by my side." I smiled and walked out the door and went to my dad's office. I knocked on the door and opened it. I asked my dad" Would you mind if Draco and I got married in three days and got a house of our own?" Daddy said" No. I don't mind" I smiled and ran out the door and to my room to tell Draco the great news. We had a great wedding. We went to Kyoto, Japan for our honey moon. We came home and it was midnight. We went straight to the bed. We hugged, kissed, and cuddled all night until we fell asleep.


	8. The Day Has Come

Chapter 8: The day has come

It has been nine months. Draco and I were already in the car and down the rode to the hospital. We got to the hospital and the emergency people rushed me and Draco in to the pregnecy room. It was about 25 min. later but we had our baby. We named our baby boy Chris Michael malfoy. We went home with our new baby boy. We cuddled and took care of him and got gifts for him for a long time. Draco and I couldn't have had our life any other way. We were in love and married and had a beautiful baby boy. What else could we ask for?

Nothing. We already have the perfect life and family. Harry married Hermionie and had a beautiful baby girl. Ron is still alone and has two adopted kids. Draco and I and Hermionie and Harry and Ron are best friends. And we all lived happily ever after.

Hi My name is Yukisgirl. I hope you like my first Fan Fiction. Please do a review and tell me what you think about it. Thanx. I hope you liked it! Bye!

Love,

Yukisgirl


End file.
